


You Know I Make You Wanna Scream

by GoodGollyMissYollie (Yollie183)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/GoodGollyMissYollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a shouting match...</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Make You Wanna Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Scream by Avenged Sevenfold...
> 
> There are so many cliches in this... but it's Valentine's, everything is supposed to be super cheesy...

“Phil!”

Phil looked up from his book at the sound of Dan’s exasperated voice shouting from the other room. Pounding footsteps came closer until Dan threw open the door of Phil’s bedroom.

“Jesus Christ, Phil, two socks!” Dan was shouting and Phil decided it was a good time to put aside his book. “Two fucking socks on my desk! How is that possible? Please tell me ‘cause I am fucking clueless!”

As he uttered the last word, Dan threw the socks at Phil. The one with the little cherries landed on his knee and the starry one on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Phil said quietly. He was hoping that the apology would calm Dan down, but instead it just seemed to make him angrier.

“You leave socks everywhere, never wipe spills off the kitchen counter, always leave the toothpaste uncapped and all you have to say is SORRY?!” Dan’s voice rose to near hysterics at the last word, his clenched fists held out in front of him.

“What do you want me to say?” Phil was losing his temper too, but he forced his voice to stay calm. “You’ve always known I’m untidy, since before we started living together.”

“Have you never heard of something called a fucking compromise?!”

Dan was still yelling. Phil knew him well enough by now to realize it wasn’t the socks that were really bothering him, but sometimes Dan just needed to vent and if that meant a shouting match, well, Phil was fine with it. Dan would calm down sooner rather than later, apologize and bring Phil coffee or food and all would be well again. So Phil indulged Dan and shouted back.

“I do compromise, Dan! I buy the food and stuff you like, watch the movies you want to watch without complaining. I don’t even complain when you wake me at four in the morning with your ‘I’m having an existential crisis’ pacing and talking to yourself!” Phil made little air-quotes, getting up from his bed as he talked.

“How dare you! You know I can’t help that!”

“Just like I can’t help being messy,” Phil returned rather smugly.

Dan started screaming again, not really saying anything hurtful, just listing Phil’s habits (getting the good and bad a little mixed up) at a rather impressive volume.

After Dan mentioned the uncapped toothpaste for the third time, Phil rolled his eyes and decided to interrupt.

“We both know you don’t care about my bad habits, so just be quiet.”

Dan narrowed his eyes at Phil, his cheeks flushed and slightly out of breath. “Make me,” he said to Phil in an ‘I dare you’ tone.

So Phil grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him closer, pressing his lips to Dan’s in a quick, heated kiss.

When he pulled away, Dan opened his mouth, words already forming on his lips.

“Oh, do shut up,” Phil said and kissed him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
